


hollow

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, it's not light, please don't read this if you aren't in a good place right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 7





	hollow

I sit  
Alone in my mind  
Desperate to Feel  
I go through the motions  
In the Dark of the Day  
I laugH  
And smilE  
Hoping to Fill myseLf  
My mind a Cracked Vessel  
I have lost Joy  
And become Numb  
I frantically search for a way to cut through  
And am blessed with naught but Pain  
And the DeeP beckons to me  
Seductive  
Whispering quiet lies  
And I slowly lose sight of the Light  
I screaM into the void  
But all I am answerEd with  
Are distorted Echoes  
And in search of Feeling  
All I Feel  
is hollow


End file.
